


Command

by ohemdee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, mention of jesse having previous experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Jesse messes up his first command mission, and gets some reassurance and hints at more of a relationship with Gabe. Later, after some exhausting training, Gabe acts on those hints and Jesse has some fun at his hand.





	Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/gifts).



> This was written as a part of the McReyes Secret Snowflake for [Purely_a_trashcan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan). I had a tonne of fun writing this and thank you so much for such a fun prompt!  
> Also, a big, big shout out to [Darkforetold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold) for beta reading!!

Jesse McCree was fucked.

His first, and probably only, mission where he was in command had gone horribly sideways, right from the get-go. Nothing had gone according to any of the plans he had carefully lined up, and he was scrambling to try and find a solution for his team approximately every five minutes. In the end, their extraction had been successful, but it was held together by little more than a thread.

“Hey boss-man, we’re touching down in five.”

Jesse tipped his head back against his jump seat, starting a bit when Rogers nudged him. “You’re boss-man.”

Oh, right. He was s’posed to do something. “Roger that, uhh…” What was that cadet’s name?

“Oxton.” Rogers whispered to him, probably loud enough that the comm picked it up on purpose. Jerk.

“Yeah, roger that Oxton, everyone prepare for landing, get your stuff together.” Jesse slumped back against his seat.

Rogers nudged him again. “Ya did good today kid. Big boss is gonna be proud.”

“No need to sweeten me up, I know I gotta debrief with him right after we land.” Jesse pulled his hat over his face, ending the conversation.

Oxton touched them down on Gibraltar, and Jesse unloaded his crew and gear, trying to pretend the pats on his shoulders from his team weren’t out of pity. His bag was taken by Oxton when he tried to unload it.

“Don’t worry about it, Jesse, I mean, Commander McCree.” She winked at him. “Your quarters are on the way to mine, I can drop them off so you can get to that debrief. Don’t want you to be late to dinner!”

Jesse tried to think of some way to convince her otherwise, just so he could put off his meeting for ten minutes longer, but he couldn’t get his brain to move fast enough, and instead stood awkwardly before handing his bag over.

“Thanks Lena, ‘preciate it.”

He trudged across the tarmac, empty handed and making his way into the main building, trudging to Reyes’s office. He stood outside the door, trying to pull his thoughts together before knocking sharply.

Athena’s voice murmured in the office, too quiet for Jesse to make out the words, but the door slid aside, letting him in.

Gabriel was sitting in his oversized desk chair, boots up on his desk, studying something on his datapad while messages and reports popped up ignored on the computer next to him. Jesse loved Gabe’s office, everything in it clearly picked out by the man himself. There was a well-worn couch in the corner, a mini-fridge next to it. An over-filled bookcase sat on the opposite end and the walls were covered in photos: Gabe and Jack just after SEP graduation, Ana sleeping and cuddling her rifle, a much younger Fareeha sitting on Gabe’s shoulders and pulling his beanie down over his eyes. Every one of them showed a bit of Gabe that almost no one else ever got to see.

Jesse stood in front of the desk, pulling his hat off his head and falling into parade rest. Three years with Overwatch had drilled some military training into his head, and the routine of it felt comforting.

Gabe put the datapad aside, pulling his boots off the desk, and resting his elbows on the table. He gestured to the chair across from him, and Jesse sat, putting the hat on the desk in front of him, and resisting the urge to fidget by sitting on his hands.

“So.” Gabe started, and waited a beat for Jesse to start talking. “You’ve got a report?”

If it were anyone but Gabe, this would be easy. But admitting that the mission had been less than ideal to the man that Jesse had moved from ‘hero worshipping’ to ‘hiding what were turning into far too serious feelings’ was the last thing that he wanted to spend his day doing. He and Gabe had been dancing around _something_ for a while, from Gabe’s stares at him across debriefing rooms, to long nights alone at the gun range together, with Gabe standing just a little too close while he watched Jesse shoot. Finally, a month ago, a hurried and heated kiss in a crumbling building during the aftermath of a harrowing mission. Jesse couldn't displace the feeling of Gabe’s beard scraping against his face, the press of his chapped lips to Jesse’s, his hand in Jesse’s hair. He had pushed his forehead against Jesse’s after, made him promise to be safer on missions, although with a reaction like that Jesse was sorely tempted to disobey. The memory had been enough fodder to keep his hand busy for nearly two weeks after, just the thought of that beard rubbing on his thighs, Gabe’s demanding commander’s voice. Jesse finally forced himself to stop thinking about it, just so that it wouldn’t turn into a regular fantasy, sure that it was just a one time thing, and not daring to get his hopes up.

“Mission was a success.” Jesse took a breath and pulled all of the fake bravado out that he could, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. “We didn’t stick the plan, but some quick thinking by yours truly,” he pointed his thumbs in the direction of his chest, “saved the day.”

Gabe cocked one eyebrow, holding Jesse’s gaze. Of course he would see right through that. “That’s your report?”

Jesse deflated. “I fucked up, boss, er, sir. Right from step one. I didn’t see a lot of things coming, and we had to do everything on the fly. Couple of injuries, nothing major, just some broken bones, few cuts. I should have done better though, I led everyone right into a mess.”

Gabe got up from his chair and stepped out from behind the desk, walking around the office a bit. “Do you think command always goes smoothly?”

“Well, boss, I ain’t ever seen you fuck up so royally that you almost lost your team twice.”

Gabe came around to lean against the desk, just to the side of Jesse, their knees nearly touching. “This was your first command. And I think you don’t notice when things are going badly when I’m calling the shots.”

Jesse toyed with the edge of his hat. “I was scramblin’ the whole time, everyone was always asking me questions, and I never knew the answer, it was a nightmare.”

A firm hand gripped under his chin, not forcing, but certainly not brokering any argument as it tipped his head back, Gabe meeting his eyes. “You did good Jesse. Everyone’s alive, and you got the data we needed.”

Jesse wanted nothing more than to sink into that grip and that praise, let himself get lost in Reyes’s eyes. Gabe’s grip tightened for a moment, moving just to the edge of pain, his eyes dipping down to look at Jesse’s mouth. Jesse was transfixed, not daring to breathe, not wanting to cut the rope on the strange tension there, and let himself relax into Gabe’s hand. Gabe held him for a moment before finally sighing, releasing Jesse from his grip and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You should get going. Have your written report on my desk in 48 hours.”

Jesse scrambled to his feet, grabbing his hat and making his exit, stopping just outside the door and leaning against the wall. He couldn’t erase the look in Gabe’s eyes from his mind, and didn’t want to feed the small sparks of hope that flickered in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The best part of working for Blackwatch was the downtime between missions often stretched out for weeks at a time while Overwatch ran the big showy ops that they had gotten all the intel for. The worst part of working for Blackwatch was during any downtime it was filled with highly creative, high energy agents who were stuck on base with nothing to do but “be prepared” for weeks straight. After one badly timed prank caught Gabe in the crossfire, he decided to make mandatory team training exercises a twice daily activity, on top of their usual training, keeping everyone thoroughly exhausted.

It was 10pm, and Jesse had finally found a spare half hour to take himself to the shooting range, taking some quiet moments to rest from three days of non-stop exercise. Gabe had ensured that they hadn’t had a moment to think for themselves, which in some ways was nice, just following his orders around the base, but Jesse needed the alone time to relax, and losing a half hour of sleep to the range seemed like it was going to be the only way he was going to get it. If he could land a shot, that was.

His hands were shaking, probably low blood sugar from too much activity and a diet that hadn’t caught up to the sudden increase in exercise, and his mind was too tired to focus properly on the targets.

He tried to steady his hand and swore when the shot went just right of the centre- not a terrible shot by anyone's measure, but anything less than perfect was a write off in Jesse’s book- when the door to the range opened and Gabe walked in.

“You're here late.” Gabe’s eyes roamed down to the targets, noting every hit and miss. “Is this helping you?”

Jesse groaned internally. He knew it wasn't, but he didn't know what else to do to get out of the head space that too much human interaction had put him in. “No sir, but I needed a break from the team.”

Gabe cocked one eyebrow in response, telling Jesse he was waiting for some elaboration.

“Well, it's just a lot more… people than what I usually deal with, and sometimes a man needs a break, get away from the team, ya know?” Jesse wasn't sure how to politely say that they were getting on his nerves.

“And this,” Gabe indicated the targets. “This is a break?”

“Well if you have another suggestion, I'm all ears!” Jesse immediately regretted his words when Gabe moved in closer, planting his hands on the counter behind Jesse, effectively trapping him.

“If I said I did have an idea of something to give you a break, move you away from having to think about the team all the time, what would you say?”

Jesse’s heart was going to beat through his ribs if he didn't lose all of his blood to his dick first. Gabe’s voice was full of dark promise, and one hand moved away from the counter and was sliding up Jesse’s chest while Gabe waited for Jesse to find his voice. It was making its way over Jesse’s shoulder, following the lines of his collarbone through his shirt, just skirting shy of his throat before gripping his jaw, just like in the office.

Jesse was melting under the touch, trying not to cant his hips towards the source, not let loose the moans that were building in his throat and trying to claw their way out through his mouth. This man was his CO after all, he needed to show some restraint.

“Jesse.” Gabe's eyes lifted from following the movement of his hand to meet Jesse’s gaze. “You haven't answered the question.”

Jesse gulped, trying to suck in air when he remembered how to breathe again. “Y-y-yes. Yes sir, I would be mighty interested in what you have in mind.” He blew out the rest of the breath, and pulled in another when Gabe stepped back.

“Okay. Let's go sit and have a talk.” Jesse watched as Gabe walked away, nearly making it out the door before he realized Jesse wasn’t behind him. “Well?” He stood and held the door, smiling when Jesse almost tripped over himself in his haste to follow.

They made their way through the nearly silent base, Gabe nodding greetings at the few night shift people they saw. His doubled up training had certainly been effective at getting everyone into bed early, cutting down on their after-hours escapades. Jesse followed a half step behind him, following Gabe’s lead blindly, his mind consumed with its own thoughts, and came to an abrupt halt with his face plastered against Gabe’s back when they reached his office.

Jesse felt the rumble of Gabe’s laugh through his cheek and skittered backwards, rubbing his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

Gabe typed in his passcode, opening the door and ushering Jesse in ahead of him. As soon as the door closed up behind them, Gabe was right up behind Jesse, his chest pressed against Jesse’s back, using his bulk to walk Jesse over to the couch in the corner. Gabe stopped them just before Jesse’s knees hit the edge of the couch, and walked around him, taking a seat and leaving Jesse standing between his knees. One hand reached up, grabbing the front of Jesse’s shirt, and a steady pressure down pulled Jesse to kneel in front of him.

Gabe smiled down at him, leaning forward and brushing Jesse’s hair off of his forehead. “Good.”

Jesse couldn’t help the small thrill of pleasure that ran through his ribs at the praise, just barely resisting the urge to hide his face against Gabe’s leg. A small whine did escape when the hand in his hair tugged lightly, pulling his head back for just a moment.

“Have you done anything like this before?” Gabe continued to pet his hair, working out all of the small tangles and knots that had built up throughout the day.

Jesse needed a minute to find his voice, shifting around a bit and clearing his throat. “Umm. Yes, just once.”

“Tell me about that.”

Jesse let his eyes fall closed, leaning his face against Gabe’s thigh. “It was a dare, with Deadlock. Some of the guys had found this place, they said there was girls there who would do whatever you wanted, so one guy arranged everything, and we picked names out of a bag. I think they rigged it against me, being so young and all, but I walked in, and she tied me up with my own belt, and then she used her hand, and well.” Jesse started to squirm, and peeked out from under his eyelashes up at Gabe, who was watching him with more than mild interest, never letting his hand stop moving through Jesse’s hair.

“She used her hand to do what?”

“Well, she kinda hit me. On the ass. First it was just her hand, then some sorta wood thing, and then she had a riding crop, but I honestly barely even felt that. It got all sorta floaty after she really started to lay it on.” Gabe’s hand stopped its petting, and Jesse looked up sharply, worried he’d done something wrong. “Gab- sir?”

“Did you like that? What she did.” Gabe was looking down at him more intensely than before, and Jesse gulped.

“Yeah, like at first I wasn’t sure, but then my brain just kind of went somewhere else, and everything felt like I was dreaming. I didn’t have to think about anything. If I moved, she’d just wait til I went back to where she told me, and start again. I liked that. She held me real nice after too, and jerked me off.” He sighed when Gabe’s hand resumed its petting.

“And would you like something like that again?”

Jesse barely suppressed his groan, and pressed his face against the inside of Gabe’s thigh before composing himself enough to look up at him. “Yeah, I’ve never had anything like it again.”

Gabe grinned, and Jesse felt a thrill travel down his spine. Gabe’s hand moved to the front of Jesse’s shirt, and pulled. “Okay then, up. On your feet.”

Jesse’s legs were jelly, damn near quivering under Gabe’s stare and the pins and needles from being on his knees. Gabe’s hand moved up to the back of his neck, guiding him over to the desk, clearing off a space with his free hand and gently pressing Jesse down to its surface.

“You good?” He waited for Jesse’s nod before continuing. “If you say stop, I’ll stop and I’ll wait until you say go. Red means everything stops completely. Green means go. Say that all back to me.” It wasn’t quite his Commander tone, but he certainly had Jesse’s attention, and he repeated back the instructions.

“Okay.” Gabe ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair just once. “I’m going to take your pants down now.” His hand moved away from Jesse’s head, reaching around to the front of Jesse’s pants, carefully undoing the button, avoiding touching the now building erection, chuckling when Jesse groaned and thrust towards his hands, yanking his pants down to his knees. “Thirty strikes, keep your head on that desk. What colour are you right now?”

Jesse needed a moment to process the words being said to him, completely focused on Gabe’s actions. “Umm...green, I’m green, please do something.”

Gabe laughed. “Alright, alright. You count.” And his hand made contact with Jesse’s skin, drawing out a yelp, followed shortly by a groan when his erection brushed the desk. Gabe paused and Jesse moaned again.

“One.”

“Good boy.” And Gabe’s hand came down again.

Everything about the day, the exhaustion of exercise, the buildup to this, Gabe making him talk about the night with the girl when he was in Deadlock, all of it settled into Jesse’s bones, and he felt himself giving over to the rhythm of Gabe’s strikes: inhale, exhale, and count. This was easy, nothing that he could mess up or needed to do perfectly. No one was relying on him, he could just let go, give himself over to Gabe and let him do all the thinking.

Jesse felt the “thirty” pass through his lips, and a warm hand slide under his chest, pulling him upright, and another come under his legs as Gabe scooped him up. That wasn’t really fair; Jesse wasn’t a small man by any stretch of the imagination, and Gabe had picked up him like it was no effort at all. He was carried over to the couch, and Gabe sat down, keeping Jesse in his lap, and pulling him in against Gabe’s chest. Jesse sighed, letting his head drop against Gabe and closing his eyes. The friction of Gabe’s pants was almost too much against his ass, and he shifted a bit trying to find a more comfortable position. Gabe’s grip lessened, letting Jesse move around and chuckling when Jesse groaned in frustration when he couldn’t get comfortable.

“A little sore?” Gabe petted his hair back from his face.

Jesse grinned up at him. “Yeah, some guy really let me have it.”

“Too sore for anything else?” And Gabe ran a finger up Jesse’s ignored erection, tracing the vein and making Jesse moan.

“I reckon I could stand a little more.”

“Good.” Gabe kissed him hard and Jesse felt him smiling against his lips when his hand wrapped around Jesse’s cock, setting a pace that was just on the edge of too slow as he jacked Jesse off.

Jesse was more than happy to let Gabe continue his lead, letting him pull Jesse along, the pleasure combined with the lingering pain steadily overcoming him until he was surprised by his own orgasm, coming over Gabe’s hand and up his shirt. Gabe wiped the mess off of his hand on a clean section of Jesse’s shirt, and then grabbed his cheek, tilting Jesse’s head up and kissing him deeply.

Jesse was completely languid in his arms, feeling like his bones had turned to butter, melting under Gabe’s touch.

“Hey, you with me?” Jesse opened his eyes, and saw the corners of Gabe’s crinkle with his smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m with you.” Jesse looked down at the mess between them. “S’pose I should get cleaned up, let you get to whatever you were doin’.”

Gabe’s grip tightened around him. “You could stay for a bit.”

Jesse let his body relax. “I reckon I could make that work.”

Gabe let his head tip back against the wall behind the couch. “You could come clean up in my room too.”

Jesse sat up straight in Gabe’s lap. “Reyes. Sir. Are you suggesting I besmirch my honour by spending the night in your room.”

“I think.” Gabe grabbed him, tipping him back against the couch and digging his fingers into the meat of Jesse’s ass, drawing out a groan. “Your honour is plenty besmirched. And this couch is not big enough for both of us.”

Jesse grabbed his collar, pulling him down and kissing him soundly. “Then I suggest we get movin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come say hi on tumblr, do so! Here is my [main blog](http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/). I love getting messages, and am happy to talk about anything over there!


End file.
